Jacob
by csikid
Summary: Ok. I still suck at these. Rating will later change. Chap 3 up. Some violence
1. Meetings

Okay yall. This is a prequel, to basically anything that I write. Peace out.  
  
~!*!~  
  
"Molson."  
  
"Canadian beer?" Replied the bartender. "You depressed?"  
  
"Yeah." She spat. A regular at the bar, that's what she was. After every day she'd come here to unwind. The bartender, Joe, who always served her, placed down a glass and poured the foamy alcohol into it. Joe knew about her job her and her life. It's surprising what people reveal when they're sad, and a bit drunk. She looked to her left as a guy sat down. She recognized him, but on the street or something.  
  
"Could I have a Bud Light?" He requested. He looked to his right and saw Sara, who quickly turned her head away. "Whoa, Molson Canadian, must be desperate." Sara smiled and nodded grimly.  
  
"Totally beat. Work related."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"Coroners office. It's just seeing dead people day after day. It's sad. Especially the kids." She said glumly. He nodded in agreement. "I just wish I could just get away. Leave."  
  
"What's the point in running? San Francisco is a nice place; you just have to look. How about this, I take you to dinner tomorrow, and you reconsider." Sara smiled, a closed mouth smile, as not to show her gap.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Jacob."  
  
"Sara."  
  
That was the night that would change her life forever. That was the conversation. That was the guy.  
  
~!*!~  
  
Sorry its so short yall. I'll get another one posted soon though (I hope) Love ya! Oh ya. Nothing wrong with Canadian beer. Hell, I'm Canadian. Just its stronger stuff. 


	2. Chicken with Ceaser

Heya! Forgot to tell you. . .REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!!!!!  
  
~!*!~  
  
"Jake or Jacob?" Sara inquired.  
  
"Jake. Only or siblings?"  
  
"Only. You?"  
  
"Only." He laughed. He seemed so perfect Sara thought. He's the best.  
  
"May I take your order?" A waitress said, her nametag read Wendy.  
  
"Can I have a ceaser salad and a diet coke?" Sara requested.  
  
"Large or small?" Wendy asked.  
  
"Small." Sara replied.  
  
"And I'll have a Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo and some Pepsi."  
  
"Ok. That'll be about twenty minutes."  
  
"So Sara. What do you say we go back to my place after?" Sara could of sworn her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"That would be great."  
  
~!*!~  
  
I'm sorry. Incredibly short I know. What can ya do? Peace out! 


	3. The first, not the last

Hi yall. Still no reviews. PLEEZE!!  
  
~!*!~  
  
As they drove back to the restaurant Jake started asking all sorts of questions.  
  
"Best friend."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Parents."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Friends."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay, when you say 'nope' do you mean you don't have any or you don't want to have any?"  
  
"Don't have any."  
  
"What happened to your parents?"  
  
" Oh, them I have. They just hate me."  
  
"Okay . . ." Perfect. Jake thought. No one to cry to. They pulled up to the complex laughing. As they went up the elevator Sara was having second thoughts. You're going up to a guy's apartment that you met yesterday. What's going on?  
  
He unlocked the door and held it open for Sara to enter, and then he locked the door again unnoticed. She was looking around in awe. She turned back to him.  
  
"This place is the best. It's so big!"  
  
"Yeah, and soundproof." He saw the confused look upon her face and thought. Now. He backed her up against the wall and put is arm up to her throat. "Don't tell!" He whispered. He kissed her, biting her lip and making it bleed. He backed up, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Oh so you're scared." She nodded. "Good. You should be." He punched her in the nose, watching the blood fall from it in steady trickles he laughed. She seized this opportunity to run to the door, oblivious to the fact that it was locked. She tried to open it, but it didn't work. She turned around to see Jake walking up to her. He grabbed her upper arms, causing her to gasp out in pain. She could practically feel them bruising. He licked the side of her face and let her go. She slumped down to the ground crying. "Time to go." Jake said harshly. "And don't tell anyone. Come back here tomorrow. Same time. You don't want me to have to kill you? Do you?" Sara shook her head; tears streaming down her face. They washed away the dried blood from her nose. He unlocked the door and she ran out, down the stairs, and back home.  
  
~!*!~  
  
Ok. Bit longer that time. Love yall! Peace out. 


End file.
